Please Come Back To Me, I'm Still In Love With You
by hongjosh2
Summary: "Kau bilang Jeonghan sudah mati tiga tahun lalu? kecelakaan pesawat? kau bilang jasadnya tidak ditemukan dan tadi aku menemukan jasadnya bahkan dalam keadaan bernyawa? aku tidak bodoh Kwon Soonyoung !"- Hong Jisoo "Aku tahu ini akan sakit tapi aku akan tetap melanjutkan permainan ini, kau mau membantuku kan, Choi Seungcheol?" -Yoon Jeonghan. [Jihan /Shujeong with others]
1. Chapter 1

Please Comeback To Me [I'm Still In Love With You] Chapter 1

 **Tittle : Please Comeback To Me [I'm Still In Love With You]**

 **Cast : SEVENTEEN**

 **Jihan;Jungcheol;Sooksoon;Meanie;Docheol**

 **Leght : Chaptered**

 **Rated : T-M(aybe)**

 **Dislaimer :**

 **Idk**

 **WARNING : TYPO DETECTED**

 **Note : ff ini lanjutan dai ff karya natsu, h mini hadiah mesive untuk natsu dari josa. Siapa natsu? Siapa josa? Kalian tak perlu tahu'-'**

 **FLASHBACK**

Jisoo terdiam begitu sampai diapartemennya yang terasa begitu dingin, bahkan selama satu minggu berada 'dirumahnya' dia mengabaikan semua panggilan dan pesan singkat dari kekasihnya. Jisoo mendudukkan dirinya ditempat tidur lalu membuka Box yang Jeonghan berikan padanya. Beberapa hari lagi adalah hari pernikahannya dengan orang yang dia cintai, dia sudah tak ada urusan lagi sekarang dengan hidup Jeonghan. Itu bagus bukan? Sekarang dia telah bebas dari rasa bersalah, dia sudah menepati janjinya dan sudah tak memiliki beban lagi. Mungkin selama ini, alasan kenapa Jisoo belum bisa mengunjungi Jeonghan adalah karna rasa bersalah. Sekarang semua sudah usai, kisah mereka berhenti sampai disini. Begitu membuka box itu, dia langsung melihat album foto pernikahannya semua benda kesukaannya dengan Jeonghan, gelang couple mereka, dan yang terakhir sebuah buku diary yang ditempelkan sebuah note, dan note itu yang menulis adalah dirinya? 'Jeonghan-ah... maaf aku selalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini, sehingga kita tak bisa sering bertemu seperti dulu. Sebagai gantinya, jika kau merindukanku tulislah sesuatu dalam buku ini. Jadi, aku tau apa yang terjadi padamu setiap hari. Aku mencintaimu –Jisoo-' Jisoo terkekeh membaca note kekanakkan itu, dia bahkan lupa pernah menulisnya juga memberikan buku itu juga. Dia hanya mengambil buku itu dan menatapnya, "Apa aku harus membacanya atau tidak?" Jisoo bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri. "Tapi, bukankah semua sudah tak ada gunanya lagi?" akhirnya Jisoo memutuskan untuk menaruh buku itu kedalam box kembali dan menyimpannya diatas lemari.

Jisoo menatap undangan pernikahannya sendiri dalam diam, undangan terakhir ini tadinya ingin dia berikan pada Jeonghan melalui pos. Tapi setelah dirinya memikirkan kondisi terakhir Jeonghan, dia jadi mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih datang mengantarkannya sendiri kerumahnya. Seperti deja vu, sebenarnya dia agak merindukan pria cantik itu. Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang? apa dia juga bahagia seperti dirinya saat ini? atau jangan-jangan Jeonghan sudah menikah dengan Mingyu? Dia berjalan menuju pintu dan menekan belnya, tapi ternyata bukan Jeonghan yang membuka pintu. Tapi seorang wanita, "Ya... anda mencari siapa?" Jisoo berfikir bahwa wanita ini mungkin sepupu Jeonghan, akhirnya bicara

"Apa Tuan Yoon ada? Aku ingin memberikan undangan ini" Wanita itu menatap Jisoo bingung,

"Tak ada yang bermarga Yoon disini, mungkin itu pemilik lamanya... sekarang rumah ini ditempati keluarga Kang"

"Apa pemilik lamanya meninggalkan alamat barunya padamu?" tanya Jisoo.

"Tidak... dia menjual rumah ini murah sekali, bahkan dia mau menerima tiket pesawat kelas rendah untuk uang mukanya"

Jisoo tentu kaget mendengar penuturan wanita itu, apa Jeonghan terlilit hutang sampai terpaksa menjual rumahnya kemudian melarikan diri. Tapi, semua yang Jisoo tinggalkan lebih dari cukup untuk membayar sebesar apapun hutangnya kan? Dan apa tadi menjual dengan sangat murah? Bukan seperti orang yang terlilit hutang. Tapi, orang yang ingin cepat menghilang.

Jisoo pulang ke apartemennya dengan penuh pertanyaan di kepalanya. Kemana sebenarnya Jeonghan? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Dia sama sekali tak habis fikir dengan apa yang Jeonghan fikirkan. Satu-satunya petunjuk untuk menemukan Jeonghan, mungkin ada didalam buku itu. "Ah... iya benar bukunya..." Jisoo segera mengambil box yang disimpannya diatas lemari dan mengambil diary itu, kata demi kata yang Jeonghan tulis didalam sana sama sekali tak luput dari pandangannya. Semua yang tertulis dibuku itu, seolah Jisoo bisa merasakan apa yang Jeonghan rasakan dulu. Saat Jeonghan merasa bahagia, sedih, terluka, marah, kecewa, dan harapannya semua tertulis didalam sana. Kadang Jisoo tersenyum saat Jeonghan menceritakan hal lucu yang dialaminya ditempat kerja, atau Jeonghan menulis beberapa kebiasaan buruk dan konyol nya disana. Kadang dia merasa bersalah dan ikut terluka saat Jeonghan menuliskan kekecewaannya pada dirinya. Hingga Jisoo sampai pada halaman terakhir diary itu.

' **Jisoo... annyeong...^^ Jika kau membaca diary ini berarti kau pasti akan membaca ini juga, sudah lama aku tidak menulis disini. Jisoo... jujur saat kau tiba-tiba menelfon ku, aku sangat bahagia. Tapi ternyata, kau menelfon untuk memberitahukan hal yang sama sekali tak ingin kudengar dari mulutmu. Aku sangat sedih dan kecewa tentu, bahkan aku menangis semalaman begitu pengacara mu datang esok harinya mengantarkan surat itu padaku. Aku senang kau yang datang untuk mengambilnya, aku benar-benar merindukanmu setelah sekian lama aku tak melihatmu. Aku merindukanmu... Sebenarnya alasan kenapa aku menahanmu selama tujuh hari dirumah kita, itu karna aku ingin melihat apa kau benar-benar serius dengan perpisahan ini. dan juga karna satu alasan, yaitu aku masih mencintaimu... Aku sangat ingin memelukmu, menggodamu, menciummu, semua yang pernah kita lakukan dulu aku ingin mengulanginya. Tapi, aku cukup tau diri untuk tidak melakukan itu pada orang yang sudah bukan milikku lagi. Jisoo... kau ingat permintaanku saat itu? Kalau kau sudah melupakannya, biarkan aku mengingatkanmu sekali lagi... Selalu mencintaiku, selalu bersamaku, jangan pernah bosan padaku, jangan menyukai orang lain melebihi kau mencintaiku, jangan mengkhianatiku, jangan meninggalkanku, dan permintaan ketujuh yaitu permintaan terakhir... -Seandainya, suatu saat nanti perasaanmu hilang. Katakan padaku, jadi aku bisa bersiap-siap untuk melupakanmu dan tidak terlalu terpuruk. Jangan menahanku kalau kau sudah tak menyayangiku lagi- Aku senang kau menepati permintaanku, terimakasih... aku juga akan menepati janjiku, yaitu menghilang dari hidupmu. Aku mencintaimu Jisoo'**

 **Flashback end**

" _Aku selalu menunggumu, bahkan_

 _Sampai titik kelemahanku_

 _Aku menunggumu,_

 _Untuk kembali mencintaiku"_

# # #

 _ **3 Tahun kemudian**_

Jisoo memandangi keadaan luar jendela kamarnya. Sebenarnya ini bukan kamarnya sendiri, melainkan kamar rumah sakit. Banyak hal yang dipikirkannya saat ini. Dan semua terpusat pada sosok yang bernama Yoon Jeonghan. Sejak hari dimana ia mengantarkan undangan pernikahannya ke rumah Jeonghan, ia tidak lagi bisa menemuinya. Bahkan sampai sekarang, sudah 3 tahun sejak kejadian itu, Jisoo benar-benar kehilangan cinta sejatinya. Ia tak pernah lelah untuk mencari sosok yang dicintainya, Jeonghan. Hingga pada suatu hari fisiknya melemah, pada hari pernikahan keduanya, Jisoo terserang hipoksia mendadak. Semua tamu undangan sontak terkejut melihat keadaan Jisoo yang terkapar di depan altar. Yang lebih mengejutkan, calon istrinya justru pergi meninggalkannya. " Selamat tinggal Hong Jisoo" itulah kalimat terakhir yang dapat ia dengar sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap. Sebenarnya Jisoo sudah mengetahui niat busuk calon istrinya. Apalagi kalau bukan HJS Group, perusahaan yang dimiliki oleh Jisoo. Wanita itu, lebih tepatnya keluarga mereka tidak menginginkan Jisoo melainkan menginginkan perusahaan tersebut, bersama harta Jisoo tentunya. Jisoo tidak terkejut saat ayahnya memberitahunya perihal ini. Ia justru menangis, tidak menangisi kepergian calon istrinya melainkan ia menangisi seseorang. Ya, Jeonghan. Bahkan saat awal kesadarannya, nama pertama yang ia lontarkan hanyalah nama Jeonghan, walaupun sebenarnya orang yang dipanggil tidak akan pernah datang untuk menemuinya. Keberadaan Jeonghan memang menjadi misteri saat ini, Kim Mingyu, orang yang terakhir Jisoo temui bahkan tidak mengerti dimana keberadaan Jeonghan. Hanya satu orang yang mengetahuinya. Boo Seungkwan. Tapi Seungkwan justru menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Jisoo sudah berusaha, namun hasilnya gagal. Rasanya Jisoo ingin menyerah, namun ia tidak bias, ia hanya ingin meminta maaf pada Jeonghan. Karena ia tersadar, sosok yang dia cintai hanya Jeonghan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memandangi jendela terus?" sebuah suara berat mengejutkan lamunan Jisoo. Namun Jisoo tidak berpaling dari tempatnya. Ia masih sama, menatap jendela itu. Terdengar hembusan nafas panjang orang itu. Ia mengacak surau coklatnya.

"Aku harus meralat pertanyaanku, sampai kapan kau terus terpuruk seperti ini, hyung? Untuk apa berharap pada orang yang tidak mencintaimu?" pria itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa yang berada tepat di samping jendela. Jisoo hanya diam tak menjawab. "Hyung, dengarkan aku, Jeonghan hyung sudah pergi, itu artinya dia sudah melepasmu, atau mungkin dia telah bahagia bersama orang lain"

"Diam kau Soonyoung-ah" kali ini Jisoo membuka suaranya. Kwon Soonyoung, nama pria itu. Soonyoung justru memojokkan Jisoo

"Bagaimana aku bisa diam? Kau dulu sudah diberi kesempatan tapi kau justru prig sekarang saat dia pergi, kau malah mengejar dan mencarinya, bodoh !"

"Ya aku memang bodoh, aku sudah terjebak dalam situasi ini, namun aku malah menyadarinya sekarang, aku tesadar dia sangat penting bagiku, aku mencintainya Soonyoung, sangat"

Kali ini Soonyoung terdiam tidak merspon.

"Aku menginginkannya untuk menjadi milikku lagi"

Soonyoung mengacak rambutnya lagi. Sepertinya ia sudah lelah untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Jisoo. Setiap kali mereka bertemu, mereka selalu memperdebatkan hal yang sama. Yoon Jeonghan.

"Terserah kau saja hyung, aku tidak ingin kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri, sudah hampir beberapa minggu kau tidak makan setelah kau gagal mencari Jeonghan hyung ke Amerika, kau tahu? Eomma mengkhawatirkanmu, dia selalu meneleponku untuk memintamu agar mau makan, ia selalu menangis. Memang dia tidak memperlihatkannya padamu, tapi di hadapanku, dia selalu menangis, hatiku sangat sakit hyung, walaupun aku tahu, eomma bukanlah ibu kandungku" ucap Soonyoung lirih. Memang akhir-akhir ini Jisoo tidak makan, nafsu makannya hilang setelah pencariannya ke Amerika tidak membuahkan hasil. Tubuhnya semakin kurus, dengan lingkaran hitam menghiasi wajahnya. Sudah berkali-kali ia mondar-mandir ke rumah sakit karena penyakitnya yang selalu kambuh. Dan sekarang ia datang ke rumah sakit lagi karena kesehatannya menurun akibat beban yang terlalu berat ia tanggung. Ia juga tak pernah beranjak dari kursi rodanya. Ia terlalu malas untuk berjalan, padahal Jisoo itu sehat, hanya jiwanya saja yang tidak sehat. Soonyoung kembali menghela nafasnya, ia tidak mau berkomentar lagi. Ia tidak ingin berdebat sangat panjang, ia hanya ingin hyungnya kembali seperti dulu, Hong Jisoo yang ceria. "Terserah kau saja" ia merogoh kantongnya, mengambil ponsel disana, dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan. Sesekali ia melirik Jisoo yang hanya menatap lurus tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Beberapa menit kemudian ia mendapat balasan.

' _To : Soonyoung-i_

 _Aku sudah menemukannya ! datanglah dan temui aku di Jepang._

 _Aku akan memberitahu alamatnya tapi jangan beritahu Jisoo hyung_

 _Karena sebenarnya ada masalah disini'_

Soonyoung mengangkat alisnya. Ia membaca kalimat yang ditulis Seokmin-kekasihnya dengan seksama. Ia tidak mengerti maksud kalimat terakhir.

"Ada apa?" suara Jisoo mengagetkan Soonyoung. Tiba- tiba saja Jisoo sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Ehm tidak ada, aku harus menemui Seokmin di Jepang, dia merindukanku"

"Bolehkah aku ikut? Aku bosan disini"

" Kau mau ikut? Sepertinya tidak bisa hyung"

"Kenapa? Aku punya penginapan disana, berlama lama disini membuatku stress juga, aku butuh udara segar dan suasana baru"

"Tapi hyung-"

"Apa? Ada masalah? Atau ada yang kau sembunyikan? Tenanglah aku tidak akan mengganggu kencan kalian"

"T-tidak bukan itu"

"Apa kau keberatan? Katanya tidak ingin aku terpuruk seperti ini"

"Ehm.."

"Antar aku"

Soonyoung menghela nafasnya, dengan berat hati ia mengangguk untuk menyetujui permintaan hyungnya itu. Ini hal yang langka, biasanya Jisoo tidak akan mau bila disuruh untuk menyegarkan pikiran seperti ini. Ia juga tidak ingin rencananya bersama Seokmin diketahui oleh Jisoo. Sudah 2x Soonyoung tertangkap basah menyelidiki keberadaan Jeonghan. Kali ini tidak boleh terjadi. Apalagi sosok yang dicari sudah ditemukan dan Soonyoung tidak akan membiarkan Jisoo menemuinya sebelum mereka. "Ehm, tapi kau tidak akan ke Jepang dengan kursi roda itu kan?" ledek Soonyoung tetapi Jisoo tidak bereaksi sama sekali, tersenyumpun tidak. Soonyoung kembali mengacak rambutnya

'Sampai kapan aku meladeni mayat hidup' teriaknya dalam hati.

 _ **#Seminggu**_ _ **kemudian#**_

Sudah seminggu sejak setibanya di Jepang membuat banyak perubahan terhadap diri Jisoo. Ia perlahan kembali menjadi Hong Jisoo yang dulu. Ia sudah bisa makan dengan baik, ia sudah bisa tersenyum, bahkan tertawa. Sepertinya Jepang member banyak energy positif terhadapnya. Setidaknya di Jepang ia bisa melupakan Jeonghan, ya untuk sementara.

"Ahjussi ! antarkan aku sekolah !" panggil gadis kecil membuat aktivitas Jisoo berkebun setiap paginya terhenti.

"Hey siapa yang mengajarkanmu menanggilku ahjussi?"Jisoo melepas sarung tangannya dan mengajcak rambut gadis itu, yang hanya tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya.

"Ayo Rina-chan" Jisoo menggandeng tangan Rina, nama gadis itu. Rina adalah anak bungsu dari Tuan Kim, orang kepercayaan ayahnya untuk mengelola penginapan ini. Penginapan yang letaknya tidak jauh dari pusat kota.

"Kalian mau kemana" Tanya Jisoo pada dua orang yang nampaknya sedang tergesa-gesa. Dua itu Nampak terkejut dengan sapaan Jisoo yang berdiri dibelakang mereka. Mereka hanya berhenti dan mematung.

"Hoshi oppa.. Dokyeom oppa…" Rina menepuk punggung Soonyoung dan Seokmin.

"Jisoo hyung.. Rina-chan… k-kami akan pergi"

"Berkencan"

"Sepagi ini? Bukannya kemarin kalian sudah pergi seharian? Apa itu kurang?"

"Hehe.. kami berangkat dulu" Soonyoung menarik lengan Seokmin tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jisoo. Jisoo dan Rina menggeleng seperti sudah hapal dengan tindakan mereka.

# # #

"Rina.. belajarlah yang baik, jadilah bintang yang bersinar !" ucap Jisoo. Rina mengangguk seperti sudah terbiasa dengan perkataan pamannya itu. Kata-kata yang selalu diucapkan Jisoo setiap kali mengantar Rina ke sekolah. Semacam penyemangat. "Aku mengerti ! bye ahjussi…" Rina melambaikan tangannya, Ia selalu memanggil Jisoo dengan sebutan 'ahjussi' walaupun Rina adalah orang Jepang, ia tidak mau memanggil Jisoo dengan sebutan lain. Jisoo menggeleng melihat tingkah Rina. Andai saja dia dan Jeonghan memiliki anak, pasti sekarang dia ada bersama Rina untuk bermain bersama.

"Eomma aku tidak mau pulang bersama appa…. Dia lama menjemput… aku tidak mau menunggu" suara anak laki-laki membuat Jisoo penasaran. Ada orang Korea juga yang bersekolah disini.

"Ck.. kau ini jangan seperti itu.. appa sangat sibuk jadi dia akan dating terlambat" tiba-tiba Jisoo terkejut mendengar suara laki-laki lain. Ia lantas menengok kebelakang dan menemukan anak itu bersama 'eomma'nya yang sedang berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan anak itu. Namun sayangnya laki-laki itu membelakangi Jisoo. Surau pendek hitam dengan baju santai berwarna biru langit degan celana jeans panjang yang ia kenakan. "Tidak mau ! aku mau eomma yang menjemput !" anak itu berlari dengan raut wajah seperti.. ingin menangis, atau sudah menangis. Anak itu berlari memasuki gerbang tanpa berpamitan dengan sang ibu.

"Y-yak ! Michael-ssi !" prang itu berbalik

 **Deg !**

Nafas Jisoo terasa tercekat.

Dadanya sesak.

Jantungnya hampir meledak.

Tubuhnya sangat kaku sekarang.

"Y-yoon Jeonghan?" panggil Jisoo. Kedua mata mereka bertemu.

Hanya sebentar.

Dan sosok itu pergi.

"Yoon Jeonghan ! berhenti !"

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Please Comeback To Me [I'm Still In Love With You] Chapter 2

 **Tittle : Please Comeback To Me [I'm Still In Love With You]**

 **Cast : SEVENTEEN**

 **Jihan;Jungcheol;Sooksoon;Meanie;Docheol**

 **Leght : Chaptered**

 **Rated : T-M(aybe)**

 **Dislaimer :**

 **Idk**

 **WARNING : TYPO DETECTED**

 **Note : ff ini lanjutan dai ff karya natsu, h mini hadiah mesive untuk natsu dari josa. Siapa natsu? Siapa josa? Kalian tak perlu tahu'-'**

 _ **#Seminggu kemudian#**_

Sudah seminggu sejak setibanya di Jepang membuat banyak perubahan terhadap diri Jisoo. Ia perlahan kembali menjadi Hong Jisoo yang dulu. Ia sudah bisa makan dengan baik, ia sudah bisa tersenyum, bahkan tertawa. Sepertinya Jepang member banyak energy positif terhadapnya. Setidaknya di Jepang ia bisa melupakan Jeonghan, ya untuk sementara.

"Ahjussi ! antarkan aku sekolah !" panggil gadis kecil membuat aktivitas Jisoo berkebun setiap paginya terhenti.

"Hey siapa yang mengajarkanmu menanggilku ahjussi?"Jisoo melepas sarung tangannya dan mengajcak rambut gadis itu, yang hanya tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya.

"Ayo Rina-chan" Jisoo menggandeng tangan Rina, nama gadis itu. Rina adalah anak bungsu dari Tuan Kim, orang kepercayaan ayahnya untuk mengelola penginapan ini. Penginapan yang letaknya tidak jauh dari pusat kota.

"Kalian mau kemana" Tanya Jisoo pada dua orang yang nampaknya sedang tergesa-gesa. Dua itu Nampak terkejut dengan sapaan Jisoo yang berdiri dibelakang mereka. Mereka hanya berhenti dan mematung.

"Hoshi oppa.. Dokyeom oppa…" Rina menepuk punggung Soonyoung dan Seokmin.

"Jisoo hyung.. Rina-chan… k-kami akan pergi"

"Berkencan"

"Sepagi ini? Bukannya kemarin kalian sudah pergi seharian? Apa itu kurang?"

"Hehe.. kami berangkat dulu" Soonyoung menarik lengan Seokmin tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jisoo. Jisoo dan Rina menggeleng seperti sudah hapal dengan tindakan mereka.

# # #

"Rina.. belajarlah yang baik, jadilah bintang yang bersinar !" ucap Jisoo. Rina mengangguk seperti sudah terbiasa dengan perkataan pamannya itu. Kata-kata yang selalu diucapkan Jisoo setiap kali mengantar Rina ke sekolah. Semacam penyemangat. "Aku mengerti ! bye ahjussi…" Rina melambaikan tangannya, Ia selalu memanggil Jisoo dengan sebutan 'ahjussi' walaupun Rina adalah orang Jepang, ia tidak mau memanggil Jisoo dengan sebutan lain. Jisoo menggeleng melihat tingkah Rina. Andai saja dia dan Jeonghan memiliki anak, pasti sekarang dia ada bersama Rina untuk bermain bersama.

"Eomma aku tidak mau pulang bersama appa…. Dia lama menjemput… aku tidak mau menunggu" suara anak laki-laki membuat Jisoo penasaran. Ada orang Korea juga yang bersekolah disini.

"Ck.. kau ini jangan seperti itu.. appa sangat sibuk jadi dia akan dating terlambat" tiba-tiba Jisoo terkejut mendengar suara laki-laki lain. Ia lantas menengok kebelakang dan menemukan anak itu bersama 'eomma'nya yang sedang berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan anak itu. Namun sayangnya laki-laki itu membelakangi Jisoo. Surau pendek hitam dengan baju santai berwarna biru langit degan celana jeans panjang yang ia kenakan. "Tidak mau ! aku mau eomma yang menjemput !" anak itu berlari dengan raut wajah seperti.. ingin menangis, atau sudah menangis. Anak itu berlari memasuki gerbang tanpa berpamitan dengan sang ibu.

"Y-yak ! Michael-ssi !" prang itu berbalik

 **Deg !**

Nafas Jisoo terasa tercekat.

Dadanya sesak.

Jantungnya hampir meledak.

Tubuhnya sangat kaku sekarang.

"Y-yoon Jeonghan?" panggil Jisoo. Kedua mata mereka bertemu.

Hanya sebentar.

Dan sosok itu pergi.

"Yoon Jeonghan ! berhenti !"

Nafas Jisoo terasa tercekat. Dadanya sesak. Jantungnya hampir meledak. "Yoon Jeonghan.." bisik Jisoo dan kedua mata mereka bertemu. Hanya sebentar. Dan sosok itu pergi. Tubuh Jisoo sangat kaku. Susah payah ia mencoba untuk mengejar Jeonghan,orang yang sangat ia rindukan saat ini. Orang itu tak berbalik namun justru mempercepat langkahnya. "Jeonghan !" teriak Jisoo lagi. Jeonghan justru berlari hingga mencapai sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang terparkir di tikungan jalan. " Jeonghan !" lagi, Jisoo berteriak untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kali ini ia menarik pergelangan tangan orang itu hingga membuatnya merintih kesakitan.

"Aw" orang itu tetap tidak memandang Jisoo.

Grep

Jisoo memeluk orang yang dipanggilnya Jeonghan. Memeluknya sangat erat, menyalurkan rasa rindunya selama ini. "Jeonghan kemana saja kau selama ini? Aku merindukanmu" Jisoo mengusap rambut pendek itu.

Plak

"Lepaskan aku ! siapa kau?! Berani-beraninya memelukku, kalau suamiku lihat bagaimana !" Jisoo terkejut saat Jeonghannya menampar pipi Jisoo sangat keras.

"Kau.. Yoon Jeonghan ! kau tidak tahu siapa aku?"

"Ya Tuhan aku tidak mengenalmu Tuan penguntit !"

"Ada apa?" seorang lelaki berambut coklat keluar dari mobil sedan itu. Ia memandang tak suka pada kehadiran Jisoo. "Yeobo.. laki-laki penguntit ini selalu mengikutiku daritadi dan sekarang dia berteriak kalau aku ini Yoon Jeonghan, jelaskan padanya kalau aku ini bukan Yoon Jeonghan" Jisoo tersedak. 'Apa?Yeobo? Kau gila Jeonghan?Kau ingin membuatku mati disini? Siapa laki-laki ini?'

"J-jeonghan"

"Maaf Tuan, sepertinya anda salah orang, dia ini istriku, Choi Jeonghan dan dia tidak mengenalmu jadi berhentilah membuat istriku takut"

"J-Jeonghan? Kau benar-benar tidak mengenaliku?Jangan seperti ini.. Jangan membalasku dengan cara seperti ini Jeonghan !"

"…"

"JEONGHAN JAWAB AKU !"

Bugh

Jisoo tersungkur saat laki-laki itu memukulnya telak. Sedangkan Jeonghan hanya mematung karena dia terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Lelaki itu menarik kerah Jisoo dan menghantam tubuhnya di mobil.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan mengganggunya !"

"Aku tidak mengganggunya ! Aku hanya memastikan kalau dia Jeonghanku !"

Bugh

Pukulan kedua.

"Apa kau bilang?! Jeonghanmu? Hey tuan ! carilah orang lain karena dia sudah menjadi milikku !"

"Seung—"

"HYUNGNIM !" Soonyoung muncul untuk melerai keduanya dengan menarik tangan Jisoo agar lelaki itu tak memukulnya lagi "Soonyoung aku sudah menemukannya, dia Jeonghan yang kita cari !" Soonyoung melirik kearah Jeonghan dan sedetik kemudian ia terkejut. "Benar kan? Dia Yoon Jeonghan ! Soonyoung jawab aku !" Jisoo mengguncang tubuh Soonyoung.

"H-hyung.. dia bukan Jeonghan hyung kita"

"APA?!"

"Hyung.. ayo kita pulang Seokmin sudah menunggu kita "

"Kau gila? Aku sudah menemukan—"

"KAU YANG GILA HYUNG ! JEONGHANMU SUDAH MATI TIGA TAHUN YANG LALU !"

DEG

"Kwon Soonyoung—" Jisoo terkejut untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Bukan karena Soonyoung yang menganggapnya gila. Tapi… Jeonghan? Mati? Tiga tahunyang lalu?Soonyoung pasti berbohong.

"Tuan.. maafkan kami, dia mempunyai kelainan jiwa karena suatu trauma dan baru saja sem— HYUNG !"

Jisoo merosot dengan tangan meremas dadanya. Nafasnya sangat sesak sekarang. Lebih sesak bahkan daripada kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu saat ia berada di depan altar.

"Hyung.. jawab aku ! mana yang sakit?!"

"…"

"Apa kami bias membantu kalian? Namaku Choi Seungcheol, aku bias antar kalian ke rumah sakit" tawarnya

Grep

Seungcheol melirik lengannya yang ditahan oleh Jeonghan, ia terkejut melihatJeonghan menangis tanpa suara. "Seungcheol… aku.. sangat pusing.. kepalaku" Jeonghan menekan pelipisnya sangat keras. Saat ini Seungcheol sangat kebingungan, ia ingin membawa Jeonghan pulang karena Jeonghan membenci Rumah Sakit, tapi disisi lain ia juga ingin merasa bersalah pada orang yang berada di hadapannya. Bagaimanapun juga orang ini kesakitan karenanya.

"Tuan Seungcheol, kau antar saja istrimu, aku bias mengatasi ini" Soonyoung meraba kantung celana Jisoo berharap obat itu selalu dibawanya.

"Ketemu.." Soonyoung mengambil beberapa butir obat itu dan memaksa Jisoo untuk meminumnya tanpa air. Sedangkan Seungcheol telah pergi tanpa berpamitan karena Jeonghan terus saja merintih kesakitan.

"Hyung.. kumohon jangan seperti ini" Soonyoung terus mengusap punggung Jisoo berharap hyungnya bisa segera bernafas dengan normal.

"Soonyoung-I ! Jisoo hyung?"

"Seokmin-ah.. kemana saja kau ! cepat bantu aku membawa Jisoo hyung pulang !"

"Dia kenapa?"

"Aishh jangan banyak bertanya ! tentu saja tersangkanya dia !"

"Apa? Maksudmu dia bertemu—"

"aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa secepat ini !"

"Aigoo…"

"Seokmin-ah cepat bantu"

"Iya iya.."

" _Kau ingat janji kita?_

 _Kau tak akan pergi apapun yang terjadi bukan?_

 _Dan sekarang_

 _Kau mengingkari janji kita"_

 **Seungcheol's House**

"Jeonghan-I kau baik-baik saja?" Seungcheol terus mengusap punggung Jeonghan. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu Jeonghan sesakit ini. Sejak mereka sampai di rumah, Jeonghan terus berteriak kesakitan, dan yang Seungcheol lakukan hanya memeluknya, menenangkannya, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Kalau kau sakit kita hentikan saja"

"Aku tahu ini akan sakit tapi aku akan tetap melanjutkan permainan ini, kau mau membantuku kan, Choi Seungcheol?"

"Tapi.. kalau kau begini.. aku.."

"Tidak Seungcheol, kau sudah berjanji akan membantuku"

"Aku takut—"

"Aku berjanji semuanya akan baik-baik saja"

"Ya.. kau harus berjanji"

Ruang keluarga Tuan Kim tampak tegang. Tidak ada yang berani memulai untuk membuka suara. Bahkan untuk menatap satu sama lain mereka juga enggan. Soonyoung memainkan ponselnya-berpura-pura tentunya. Seokmin terus menghentakkan kakinya. Sedangkan Jisoo ia hanya memandang pintu kaca ruangan itu. Ia menerawang kebun penginapa di luar sana, yang tentunya lebih menarik daripada dua orang yang sedang duduk di sofa tepat di belakangnya. Tapi ia tak sedang menikmati pemandangan itu. Ia justru sedang berperang dengan pikirannya sendiri.

" _Apa maksudmu dengan Jeonghan mati ha?!"_

" _Hyung dengankan penjelasan kami… Jeonghan hyung mengalami kecelakaan pesawat tiga tahun lalu, saat ia meninggalkan Korea dan jasadnya tidak ditemukan karena kecelakaannya berada di laut lepas !"_

" _Aku tidak percaya semua ini"_

" _Kau harus percaya hyung"_

" _Percaya apa?_ _Kau bilang Jeonghan sudah mati tiga tahun lalu? kecelakaan pesawat? kau bilang jasadnya tidak ditemukan dan tadi aku menemukan jasadnya bahkan dalam keadaan bernyawa? aku tidak bodoh Kwon Soonyoung"_

" _Hyung. Sudah berapa kali kubilang? Dia bukan Jeonghan hyung !"_

" _Kalian tidak tahu ! dia jeonghan ! dan hanya aku yang tahu, kalau kalian ingin aku percaya bawa jasadnya di hadapanku ! aku akan percaya tapi aku tak pernah bias melupakannya sampai kapanpun !_

" _Itu mustahil hyung ! dia tewas 3 tahun lalu !"_

" _Lalu aku harus percaya atas dasar apa?!"_

Jisoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia lebih memilih memasukki kamarnya.

"Huft " Soonyoung menghela nafasnya saat dirasa Jisoo sudah pergi menjauh. "Dia tak mau percaya" Seokmin mengusap rambut Soonyoung. "Kita harus membuatnya percaya, ini demi kebaikannya" Soonyoung menatap Seokmin dalam. "Tapi itu tidak untuk kebaikan Jisoo hyung Soon" Soonyoung menangkup wajah Seokmin

"Seokmin-ah… aku sangat lelah.. bisakah aku melenyapkannya? Aku sangat membencinya Lee"

"Soonyoung-I kau tidak boleh membencinya, dialah satu-satunya yang bias menyembuhkan hyungmu"

"Dan satu-satunya yang bias membunuh hyungku"

"Kwon…"

"Seokmin-ah aku benar-benar lelah bisakah kita melupakan masalah ini sejenak?" Seokmin mengusap pipi Soonyoung-nya mendaratkan bibirnya tepat di bibir sang kekasih, melumatnya, menyalurkan rasa cintanya selama ini, sekaligus menyerap rasa lelah yang Soonyoung alami. Hingga lumatan itu berubah menjadi ciuman panas yang menggairahkan. Ingatkan mereka untuk tidak melakukannya di ruang terbuka.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tittle : Please Comeback To Me [I'm Still In Love With You]

Cast : SEVENTEEN

Jihan;Jungcheol;Seoksoon;Meanie;Docheol

Leght : Chaptered

Rated : T-M(aybe)

Dislaimer :

Idk

WARNING : TYPO DETECTED

"Aku ingin kau menyelidiki seseorang bernama Choi Seungcheol " Jisoo menatap lurus ke depan balkonnya. Ia bisa mendengar lawan bicaranya berteriak protes.

"..."

" Aku hanya ingin kau menuruti perintahku" Jisoo membalikkan badannya dan berjalan memasuki kamarnya yang terlihat seperti kapal pecah. Ia memandang ke arah cermin.

"..."

"Kirim berkasnya ke emailku aku akan mentransfer berapapun yang kau mau.. Tapi pastikan kebenaran data itu"

"..."

"Akan kupastikan hanya ada satu orang Choi Seungcheol di Jepang.. Dan itu orang yang kumaksud"

"..."

"Aku mengandalkanmu"

Jisoo mematikan ponselnya secara sepihak. Ia tahu kalau lawan bicaranya saat ini sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik.  
Ia meletakkan ponselnya di nakas dan kembali dirinya di cermin. Menyedihkan sekali.

Seorang Hong Jisoo yang selalu rapi kini berubah menjadi Jisoo yang berantakan.  
Barang-barangnya sudah berserakan entah kemana. Bahkan foto dirinya dengan Jeonghan kini juga tidak berbentuk.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk" Jisoo menoleh ke arah pintu tanpa berniat untuk membukanya. Pintu itu terbuka menampakkan Soonyoung yang hanya menyembulkan kepalanya.

"Hyung.. Ayah sudah- astaga apa yang terjadi disini ?!" Soonyoung terkejut melihat kamar Jisoo yang sudah seperti kapal pecah.

"Kalau kau seperti ini karena Jeonghan kau benar benar sudah tidak waras hyung " ia merapikan beberapa barang yang terjatuh di lantai.

"Hyung aku tahu kau mencintai Jeonghan tapi dia-"

Brakk

Jisoo menarik kerah Soonyoung dan membenturkan tubuhnya ke dinding.

"Sekali lagi kau bicara omong kosong itu kau akan benar benar mati Kwon" Soonyoung menelan ludahnya.

Mencari masalah dengan Jisoo saat ini sama saja mati. Tapi menurut Soonyoung ini bukan masalah berarti. Hanya Jisoo saja yang berlebihan.

"Hyung.. Lepaskan maafkan aku aku tahu kau terpukul karena kematian- arghh" Jisoo melayangkan pukulan tepat di pipi Soonyoung, membuat pipinya sedikit merah.  
Soonyoung meringis tapi Jisoo tak sedikitpun peduli.

"Terserah kau saja hyung aku hanya ingin bilang kalau ayah sudah sampai di Jepang dan sekarang dia perjalanan-"

"Shit kenapa kau tak bilang"

"Itu karena kau tidak mau mendengarku dan main hajar saja ! Kau tahu kan ayah sangat sensitif jika menyangkut dirimu ! Kalau dia melihatmu begini dia bisa marah besar !"

Teriakan Soonyoung hanya dianggap angin lalu. Sedangkan Jisoo hanya sibuk merapikan segalanya. Satu hal yang ia takutkan saat ini adalah ayahnya. Ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak seperti ini. Dan selama ayahnya tidak ada ia melupakannya.

Suasana penginapan tampak kacau. Bagaimana tidak? Sang pemilik tiba-tiba datang tanpa memberi kabar jauh-jauh hari. Sebenarnya tidak ada masalah dengan penginapannya. Yang menjadi masalah justru terletak pada penengah keluarga Hong itu, Hong Jisoo.

"Hyung kumohon jangan bahas masalah ini di depan ayah, kau tahu kan ayah sangat sensitif terhadap masalah ini?"

Soonyoung mengekori Jisoo yang berjalan tergesa di depannya.  
"Masalahku tidak pernah melibatkan ayah asal kau tahu" Soonyoung terdiam,ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa ayah datang? Bukannya kunjungan ayah dilakukan setiap akhir bulan?" Jisoo menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Soonyoung.

"Entahlah hyung mungkin dia sedang merindukanmu atau apalah"

"Tapi kenapa ayah tidak menghubungiku dulu? Aku sudah terbiasa menjemput ayah"

Soonyoung mengangkat bahunya.

"Kejutan?"

###

Sebuah mobil berwarna putih memasuki gerbang itu. Menampilkan sosok dengan penampilan modisnya yang baru saja keluar dari mobil, diikuti pria paruh baya yang turun dari kursi belakang.

"Hello Mr. Hong.. long time no see" Tuan Kim menjabat tangan Mr. Hong yang dikenal sebagai ayah Jisoo sekaligus pemilik penginapan itu.

"Hahaha jangan seperti ini Kim ! Ini Jepang bukan Amerika !" Tawa keluar begitu saja dari mulut Tuan Hong saat mendengar aksen inggris aneh milik Tuan Kim.

Tuan Kim hanya menggaruk tengkuknya saat Tuan Hong menepuk bahunya.

"Kau tidak berubah Tuan Hong"

Tuan Kim ikut tertawa namun tawanya terhenti saat pandangannya tertuju pada sosok di sebelah Tuan Hong. Kacamata hitam, jaket kulit, dan rambut blonde orang itu menyita perhatian Tuan Kim.  
Tuan Hong yang sadar akan hal itu langsung merangkul orang disampingnya.

"Ah Tuan Kim kau pasti tidak mengingat-"

"HYUNGNIM !" Tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"Ck berisik sekali" cibir orang itu.  
Soonyoung dan Jisoo menghambur ke pelukan orang - yang disapa hyungnya itu-. Tuan Hong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa kabarmu hyung?"

"Hyung kenapa kau baru muncul sekarang?"

"Astaga penampilanmu"

"Modis sekali"

"Padahal terakhir kali kita-"

PLAK

PLAK

Orang itu menjitak kepala Jisoo dan Soonyoung kemudian menyeringai puas saat adik-adiknya meringis kesakitan.

"Kalian ini berlebihan.. Jisoo apa kau lupa umurmu? Soonyoung.. aku ingat kejadian saat- hmphh" Soonyoung membekap mulut hyungnya

"Jangan katakan" Soonyoung memberikan glarenya dan melepas tangannya dari mulut orang itu.

"Huahh makanya jangan bersikap kekanakan !" Ia memukul kepala Soonyoung.

Keduanya terdiam dan mengusap kepala mereka masing-masing. Sudah bertahun-tahun tak berjumpa namun jitakan kakaknya itu memang masih sesakit dulu. Sang pelaku penjitakkan justru tersenyum dan melepas kacamata hitamnya.

"Hello Uncle.. remember me? Aron Hong" sapanya dengan senyum yang tak pernah luntur.

"Astaga... Aron.. ini kau? Kau berbeda sekali nak..aunty sampai tak mengenalimu" kini Nyonya Kim membuka suara sambil menepuk pipi Aron untuk memastikan.

"Sudah sudah sebaiknya kita lanjutkan saja di dalam... Apa yang kau siapkan untukku Joosuk-ah?" Mereka semua masuk dengan saling tertawa.

####

Setelah jamuan makan selesai merekapun berbincang di ruang tengah. Duduk di atas lantai dengan pemandangan kebun indah tidak menjadi masalah untuk Tuan Hong yang sudah terbiasa duduk di atas singgasana mewah beserta tumpukan berkas yang menemaninya.

Suasana pun juga hangat, diikuti canda tawa dari orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Tapi tidak dengan Jisoo. Ia tampak diam, tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Bagaimana Jisoo? Kesehataanmu sudah sepenuhnya pulih.. kau mau kan membantu daddy mengurus perusahaan disini? Jangan jadikan kesehatanmu sebagai alasan Jisoo" Tuan Hong menepuk bahu Jisoo yang sedari tadi tidak merespon permintaan ayahnya. Bahkan ayahnya sudah bertanya lebih dari seribu kali-mungkin.

Tuan Kim hanya menatap Jisoo. Seakan sudah hafal jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari mulut orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri

Soonyoung dan Aron sudah pergi dari lima menit lalu, alasannya untuk mengajak Aron berkeliling. Nyatanya mereka melarikan diri dari acara 'mari gantikan Jisoo'. Mengurus perusahaan? Bukan tipe mereka.  
Soonyoung sudah cukup lelah mengurus HJS Group selama tiga tahun tidak aktifnya Jisoo. Dan sekarang ia sudah kapok untuk mengurus hal semacam itu.  
Sedangkan Aron? Jangan ditanya. Pasti ia lebih memilih musiknya di Amerika. Ya dia adalah musisi disana. Ayolah seorang musisi seperti Aron tidak mungkin mau bergelut sengan tumpukan berkas. Itu berbeda dengan kumpulan not lagu. Maka bagi mereka kabur adalah pilihan terbaik.

"Aku tidak berminat dad.. suruh saja Soonyoung" bukan Jisoo namanya kalau tidak pandai mengelak.

"Aku tidak memaksamu nak.. Soonyoung sudah bekerja keras untuk perusahaanmu, Aron juga lebih mencintai pekerjaannya dan daddy tidak bisa mempercayai anak nakal Jackson lagi"  
Jisoo terdiam.

Kenapa sepupunya yang satu itu selalu membawa Jisoo dalam masalah? Jisoo masih mengingat kejadian dimana Jackson mengenalkannya pada seorang gadis yang berujung pada perceraiannya dengan Jeonghan.

"Kenapa daddy tidak menyuruh Jackson bertanggung jawab atas kerugian yang dibuatnya?"

"Ayolah Jisoo... Wang aunty sedang sakit parah dan kau menyuruh Jackson bertanggung jawab? Meninggalkan Wang aunty sendirian di Hongkong?"

"..."

" Pikirkan baik-baik Soo, kau akan menemukan sesuatu disana... lakukan merger dengan perusahaan itu dan jika berhasil kau boleh pergi.. tapi semuanya terserahmu"

Jisoo masih terdiam. Urusan seperti itu pasti kecil baginya. Namun untuk saat ini, ia masih berkonsentrasi menyelidiki apa yang terjadi pada Jeonghan sebenarnya.

"Sebaiknya daddy beristirahat"

Jisoo bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tuan Hong justru tertawa menyebabkan Tuan dan Nyonya Kim mengernyit keheranan.

"Anak itu masih saja bodoh Joosuk-ah hahahaha-"

Jisoo membanting tubuhnya di ranjang. Ia merogoh ponselnya dan melihat notifikasi e-mail masuk. Ia membukanya dan menyeringai. Sepertinya ia berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Kerja bagus Jeon Wonwoo"

TBC

 **[Next Chapter]**

 _"Lama tidak berjumpa, Choi Jeonghan"_

 _" Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku? Aku sudah menuruti perintahmu ! Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan Joshua-ssi?"_

 _"Kau pikir aku anak kecil? Aku tahu kau orang yang tidak bisa minum alkohol sekalipun itu soju"_

 _" Jeon Wonwoo... bisakah kau berhenti membantu Jisoo hyung? Kau mengabaikanku demi dia"_

 _"Aku tidak bisa.. kumohon kau mengerti Kim Mingyu"_

 _"Aku mencintaimu Yoon Jeonghan"_

 **Hai lama tak jumpa.. kali ini josa bikin cerita yang ringan dulu saja. Maklum orang penting/? Jarang ada waktu ngetik ini ff. Huft  
Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Tittle : Please Comeback To Me [I'm Still In Love With You]**

 **Cast : SEVENTEEN**

 **Jihan;Jungcheol;Seoksoon;Meanie;Docheol**

 **Leght : Chaptered**

 **Rated : T-M(aybe)**

 **Dislaimer :**

 **Idk**

 **WARNING : TYPO DETECTED**

 _'Semuanya akan dimulai dari sini_

 _Tak peduli kalau aku harus menjadi kejam sekalipun_

 _Asal semua mimpi buruk ini berakhir_

 _Bagiku tak masalah '_

###

"Huft" pria itu menghembuskan nafasnya berkali-kali sambil memandang cermin di depannya.

"Kau gugup sekali tuan" pria itu menoleh mendapati seseorang tengah memperhatikannya. Ia tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hanya sedikit" ia berjalan menghampiri pria berambut bob itu dan mengusap rambutnya lembut.

"Aku tahu ini hari besarmu Cheol" pria cantik itu merapikan dasi pria yang dipanggilnya Seungcheol

"Aku terkejut kenapa tiba-tiba Tuan Wang menyetujui merger ini" Seungcheol tersenyum

"Jackson orang yang baik, dia bisa membantumu, apalagi perusahaannya juga dalam kesulitan"

"Aku mengerti.. bagaimanapun juga dia-"

"Ck jangan sangkut pautkan masalah ini lagi Cheol aku tidak mau membahasnya"

"Jeonghan-i..."

KREK

"Appa kenapa lama sekali?" Seorang anak kecil berdiri di ambang pintu. Seungcheol dan Jeonghan menoleh ksle arah anak itu.

"Ah Michael-kun kau sudah menunggu ya?" Jeonghan menghampiri Michael dan mengusap rambut anak itu.

"Aku sudah menunggu dan perutku lapar"

"Maafkan appa dan eomma nak"

"Ck aku tahu kalian selalu sibuk" Michael berbalik dan menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Selalu seperti ini. Orang tuanya selalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri dan tidak mempedulikannya. Mereka jarang berkumpul dan sekalipun mereka berkumpul untuk sekedar makan bersama justru pekerjaan menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka.

Padahal Michael sendiri ingin kedua orang tuanya menanyakan bagaimana dirinya saat di sekolah. Ia sangat iri dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Bisa berkumpul dan berlibur bersama keluarga mereka. Menghabiskan waktu di taman hiburan, bermain ini dan itu. Ia ingin bisa seperti itu. Tapi apa daya ayah dan ibunya lebih memilih pekerjaan mereka. Kalaupun bisa, hanya Jeonghan- ibunya- lah yang menemaninya. Inilah kenapa Michael sangat membenci Jepang dan segala yang ada di dalamnya. Karena Jepang lah yang membuat Michael kehilangan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya. Kehilangan teman-teman terbaiknya. Dan juga kehilangan sosok ibu yang diidolakannya. Bagaimana Jeonghan? Michael sangat menyayangi Jeonghan, walau ia bukan ibu kandungnya. Namun posisi Jeonghan belum bisa menggantikan posisi ibunya. Ia tahu kalau ibunya sudah menyakiti dirinya dan sang ayah terlalu banyak. Tapi ibu tetaplah ibu. Tidak bisa menjadi orang yang dibenci.

Jeonghan menatap punggung Michael yang menjauh

"Dia memang seperti itu" Seungcheol memegang bahu Jeonghan yang menatapnya khawatir.

" Michael hanya belum bisa menerima keputusanku.. dia sangat menyayangi ibunya"

Seungcheol tersenyum miris mengingat kejadian pahit yang dialaminya 2 tahun yang lalu. Saat ia memutuskan berpisah dari istrinya. Ia tahu ia kalap waktu itu. Tapi apa boleh buat? Sang istrilah yang memaksanya untuk berpisah. Hidup keluarganya saat masih di Korea memang rumit. Berpindah ke Jepang dan memulai hidup baru menjadi pilihan terbaik.

Beruntung ia bertemu Jeonghan saat itu. Mereka adalah teman semasa perguruan tinggi. Entah bagaimana mereka bisa sejauh ini. Saling melindungi dan saling mengisi tanpa sebuah ikatan. Ingin sekali Seungcheol mengikat Jeonghan. Tapi ia sendiri tidak tahu perasaannya. Selama dua tahun ia tidak pernah bisa melupakan sosok itu.

Jeonghan menghela nafasnya. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Seungcheol erat.

"Aku tahu ini berat bagimu" ucapnya lirih

'Tapi ini lebih berat untuknya Cheol'

Seungcheol tersenyum simpul dan melepaskan pelukan Jeonghan.

"Ayo sarapan" ia menepuk kepala Jeonghan berkali-kali

"Haish kau ini.. kebiasaanmu harus kau hilangkan bos.. aku bukan anak kecil"

"Aigoo itu mengganggumu? Sekretaris Choi?"

"Yak ! Apa-apaan" Jeonghan memukul perut Seungcheol. Dan mereka berdua keluar dengan tawa yang menggema di seluruh ruangan.

###

"Ini pertama kalinya kau menyetir mobil" Rina menatap pamannya yang sedang terfokus pada jalanan Jepang. Jisoo hanya tertawa.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat ahjussi memakai jas" Rina kembali menatap setiap inchi penampilan pamannya.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku bekerja setelah 3 tahun" Jisoo tersenyum

"Kau bersemangat sekali ahjussi.. apa kau ingin menemui pacar barumu?"

"Hahahaha kau ingin tahu sekali.. aku akan bertemu Jeonghan"

Jeonghan? Bukannya orang itu sudah mati? Tadi aku menguping pembicaraan ayah dan ibu juga Seoksoon oppa. Apa ahjussi sudah gila? Rina melirik Jisoo.

"Ahjussi tidak gila kan?" Rina mengernyit dan Jisoo pun sama.

Rina membungkam mulutnya saat ia melihat ekspresi Jisoo. 'Aku lupa kalau aku tidak boleh ikut campur'

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak" Rina menggeleng keras

"Ini pertama kalinya kau memakai jepit rambut.. apa itu pemberian pacarmu? Siapa? Michael-kun?"

Rina membelalakkan matanya. Tak percaya omongan Jisoo. Bagaimana bisa Jisoo mengenal Michael?

"Tidak ! Aku tidak punya pacar.. apalagi Michael aneh itu"

"Aneh?" Jisoo memandang Rina seolah bertanya. "Seaneh apa pacarmu itu?"

"Yak ! Dia bukan pacarku ! Pokoknya dia aneh ! Punya tiga ayah dan dua diantaranya dipanggil ibu.. dan aneh kan kalau punya ibu laki-laki? Apalagi dua !" Jisoo tertawa keras. Ternyata disitu letak anehnya. Rinanya ini sangat polos rupanya. Jisoo terdiam karena bingung mau menjelaskan dari mana. Tunggu... dua ibu? Berarti Seungcheol punya dua istri? Bukannya Jeonghan itu istrinya? Tiba-tiba terlintas percakapannya dengan Wonwoo semalam.

'Seungcheol itu misterius.. tidak tahu siapa istrinya yang sebenarnya karena setiap tahun ia selalu bersama orang yang berbeda.. tahun lalu aku melihatnya di bar keluar bersama dua orang laki-laki.. yang satu mungkin Jeonghan hyung dan yang satu aku tidak tahu karena tubuhnya terlalu kecil. Tapi saat di Korea dia tidak bersama keduanya. Dia bersama seseorang yang sangat misterius.. jadi siapa istri sebenarnya tidak tercantum di data ini... Dia bukan artis tapi kehidupannya seperti artis. Penuh misteri'

"Penuh misteri ya?" Jisoo berbisik. Rina mengabaikannya karena ia masih kesal.

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan?" Jisoo tertawa kencang.

"Tidak !" Rina berteriak sambil memukul-mukul lengan Jisoo. Yang dipukul justru tertawa

"Hentikan Rina... aku sedang menyetir "

###

Setelah mengantar Rina, Jisoo bergegas menuju kantor barunya. Para pegawai menyambut kedatangannya. Ia hanya melempar senyum karena sejujurnya ia tidak mengenal siapapun. Seseorang wanita berparas 'bule' menghampirinya.

"Lama tak berjumpa bos" ucapnya dalam bahasa inggris. Jisoo mengernyit. Wanita dihadapannya tidak asing, tapi ia benar-benar tidak ingat siapa dia. Wanita itu mengangguk maklum.

"Kau mungkin lupa denganku, Josh.. aku Shannon Chwe"

Kemudian Jisoo mengangguk. Sepertinya dia ingat.

"Kembaran Vernon.. bagaimana aku melupakanmu?" Jisoo tertawa

"Iya tentu saja terakhir kali kita bertemu saat usiaku masih 5 tahun"

"Iya.. kau nampak berbeda.. ternyata Shannon yang tomboy tumbuh dengan baik"

"Haha kau masih saja sama bos"

"Kau bekerja untuk Jackson?"

"Aku asisten pribadinya, juga..." Shannon tersipu.

"Juga...?"

"Kekasihnya"

"Wah.. Jackson benar-benar" Jisoo menggeleng

"Jadi kau akan menjadi asistenku disini?"

Shannon mengangguk dan mereka berjalan menuju ruangan kerja yang berada di lantai atas. Shannon adalah kembaran Vernon, tetangga sekaligus sahabat karib Jisoo di L.A. Mereka kembar, tapi sifat mereka bertolak belakang.

Shannon yang manis dan Vernon yang aneh, suka sekali bicara cepat. Mungkin karena keduanya berbeda jenis kelamin, tentu sifatnya juga berbeda.

"Aku dengar kabar kau dan Jeonghan..."

"Ya kami berpisah.. tapi bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Vernon yang bercerita..."

"Aish anak itu" percakapan mereka terhenti saat keduanya sudah ada di depan ruangan kerja.

"Ini ruanganmu bos, selamat datang"

Shannon membuka pintu ruangan itu dan Jisoo terkesima. Ruangan yang tidak bisa disebut ruangan. Warna biru langit, dengan perabot casual, poster game terbaru keluaran Diamond Group-perusahaan yang sekarang dipimpinnya-, dan beberapa action figure yang terletak disamping name tag mejanya. Ia tersenyum membaca name tag bertuliskan 'Joshua Hong'. Sudah lama ia tidak memakai nama itu. Jisoo melangkahkan kakinya dan mendudukan dirinya disinggasananya.

"Jadi kapan pertemuanku dengan Pegasus Group?" Shannon membuka ponselnya. Mengecek jadwal milik bos barunya itu.

"Hari ini saat jam makan siang"

"Jam makan siang? Bisakah undur pertemuannya malam saja? Aku tidak suka pertemuan siang hari. Tidak bisa santai" Shannon mengangguk.

"Akan kuusahakan bos.. sebenarnya siang ini ada rapat desain visual game baru.. tapi bos besar justru menukarnya dengan pertemuan merger ini"

"Haish ayah ini... seharunya rapat besar itu dilakukannya malam hari.. sambil jamuan makan"

"Baiklah bos aku akan menelepon pihak Pegasus"

"Lakukanlah"

###

"Rapatnya diundur? Tapi nona, bukankah Tuan Wang sendiri yang membuat jadwal?"

"..."

"Ah begitu.. baiklah akan saya tanya Tuan Choi dulu.. nanti saya hubungi lagi, Arigatou"

Jeonghan memutus panggilannya. Seungcheol menoleh.

"Siapa?"

"Pihak Diamond mengundur jadwal rapatnya"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?"

"Dia bilang Diamond punya bos baru dan siang ini mereka rapat program kerja"

"Bos baru? Jadi bukan Jackson?"

"Aku tidak tahu sepertinya memang mereka sedang sibuk.. ah iya.. katanya bos baru mereka meminta pertemuan privat denganmu jam 7 malam nanti di Bar XXX"

Seungcheol mengernyit. Tidak biasanya ia rapat hanya dengan empat mata. Apalagi di sebuah bar. Apa partner barunya itu akan mengajaknya minum-minum. Entahlah ia sendiri bingung.

"Terserah mereka saja"

"Tapi tidak biasanya kau rapat sendiri.. aku jadi khawatir bos baru mereka orang yang tidak baik.. mafia misalnya? Bisa saja mereka memaksamu melakukan merger ini kalau kau tidak mau" Seungcheol tertawa. Jeonghan sangat lucu jika khawatir tentangnya. Hal anehpun bisa saja keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau ini ada ada saja Han"

###

Rapat desain visual game baru sudah selesai lima belas menit yang lalu. Berarti sekarang merupakan jam makan siang. Namun Jisoo masih saja berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Beberapa kali ia mengomel karena kesal. Shannon yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng maklum.

"Kapan ini semua selesai?"

"Sebentar saja bos ini dokumen terakhir" Shannon memberikan tumpukan berkas di meja Jisoo.

"Demi apapun Shan- aku ingin cepat-cepat istirahat... terdiam selama 3 tahun membuatku cepat lelah" Jisoo menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang tidak nyaman. Dan beberapa menit kemudian pekerjaannya pun selesai.

"Akhirnya- terima kasih Shan kau bisa istirahat" Shannon membungkuk sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu.

Jisoo menyandarkan tubuhnya dan mendongak menatap langit-langit ruangannya. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk malam ini.

Ia merogoh ponsel di saku jasnya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Halo bagaimana perkembangannya?"

"Aku sedang menyelidikinya hyung, kau tenang saja pasti aku akan memperoleh informasi dari kantor lamanya"

"Baiklah Jeon.. aku berhutang banyak padamu"

"Iya hyung, kau juga sudah banyak membantuku jadi hal sekecil ini tak masalah"

"Aku tak salah memilihmu Jeon"

Jisoo menutup ponselnya. Ia berharap banyak pada sosok bernama Jeon Wonwoo itu.

Ia berdiri melepas jasnya dan berjalan keluar. Pekerjaannya membuat ia lapar hari ini.

###

-Meanie side-

Mingyu berdecak sebal saat ponsel kekasihnya berdering. 'Mengganggu saja' batinnya kesal. Sudah dua kali acara kencannya diganggu. Kali ini siapa yanh berani merusak moodnya? Wonwoo melirik nama yang tertera di ponsel itu.

"Sebentar" Wonwoo menarik tangannya-yang di genggam Mingyu- dan berjalan menjauh ke tepi Sungai. Mingyu mendengus. Ia tidak punya banyak waktu, pekerjaannya sebagai model sudah menyita waktunya bersama Wonwoo.

Sedangkan Wonwoo yang bekerja sebagai penyidik-atau detektif mungkin- juga tak punya banyak waktu untuk menerima ajakan kencan Mingyu. Walaupun mereka berada dalam satu atap tapi keduanya jarang bertemu. Terlebih pekerjaan baru Wonwoo yang mengganggu keduanya. Sekalipun mereka bertemu, pasti saja ada halangan. Seperti saat ini.

Mingyu menoleh mendapati Wonwoo yang telah menyelesaikan urusannya.

"Siapa? Jisoo lagi?"

Wonwoo mengangguk dan duduk disamping Mingyu.

"Ck orang itu selalu saja mengganggu"

Mingyu membuang pandangannya dari Wonwoo. Wonwoo justru tersenyum. Kekasihnya ini sedang merajuk rupanya. Wonwoo memeluk Mingyu dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda hitam manis itu.

"Jeon Wonwoo... bisakah kau berhenti membantu Jisoo hyung? Kau mengabaikanku demi dia"

Wonwoo tersenyum melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku tidak bisa.. kumohon kau mengerti Kim Mingyu"

"Tapi sudah berkali-kali kau mengabaikanku hanya untuk membantunya"

"Maaf aku benar-benar tidak bisa.. aku ingin membantunya"

"Apa karena dia adalah masa lalumu?atau karena kau sudah tidak mencintaiku?" Mingyu memandang manik mata Wonwoo. Ada tersirat kekecewaan di dalam diri keduanya.

"Kau meragukan cintaku Kim?" Wonwoo berusaha tersenyum. Tapi Mingyu diam saja. Wonwoo menarik tengkuk Mingyu dan mencium tepat di bibir. Melumatnya lembut dan terus memainkan bibirnya. Walaupun Mingyu hanya diam tak membalas perlakuan Wonwoo. Wonwoo melepas tautan mereka.

"Kau benar-benar meragukanku Kim"

Wonwoo nyaris saja terisak kalau saja Mingyu tidak memeluknya denga erat.

"Maaf"

###

Jisoo memarkirkan mobilnya di depan cafe dekat kantornya. Ia sudah lapar dan jam makan siang sebentar lagi berakhir. Ia berjalan tergesa memasuki cafe itu. Tak begitu ramai tapi juga tidak terlalu sepi. Jisoo berjalan ke arah kursi dekat jendela. Tempat paling nyaman tanpa asap rokok. Tapi tiba-tiba saja

BRAKKK

Ia menabrak seseorang. Entah siapa yang salah namun tabrakan keduanya cukup keras membuat semua pelanggan cafe menatap mereka.

"Maafkan aku- kau?"

Jisoo mengernyit tapi kemudian menyeringai

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Choi Jeonghan" orang itu, Jeonghan, terdiam.

"Kenapa kau disini? Makan bersama Michael? Atau siapa suamimu" Jisoo pura-pura lupa.

"Seungcheol" raut wajah Jeonghan berubah. Antara terkejut atau...

"Cheonsa kau sudah selesai ke toilet eh-" Seungcheol datang menginterupsi keduanya. Sepertinya ia baru saja membayar.

"Ah Tuan Choi Seungcheol" Jisoo tersenyum menyapa

"Apa kau sudah sembuh Tuan?" Seungcheol menarik tangan Jeonghan yang sedari tadi diam untuk berlindung di belakangnya.

"Oh ya aku lupa- aku kan orang gila.. senang bertemu dengan kalian.. sepertinya kita akan sering bertemu iya kan Yoon? Ah maksudku Choi Jeonghan" Jisoo mengangguk dan berjalan melewati keduanya.

Seungcheol berdecih " Dasar tidak waras... ayo kembali ke kantor"

"Tidak menjemput Michael?" Jeonghan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jisoo.

"Jihoon sudah menjemputnya.. jangan khawatir"

Seungcheol menepuk kepala Jeonghan dan merangkul bahunya. Keduanya berlalu daro cafe itu. Jisoo yang melihatnya hanya bisa diam. Ia marah terhadap apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Jeonghannya disentuh dan dipeluk orang lain. Ia tidak terima.

"Mau pesan apa Tuan?"

Jisoo menoleh saat mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya.

"Lee Seokmin astaga-"

Seokmin duduk di samping Jisoo dan tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya yang terkesan yah seperti kuda

###

Michael menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Sudah lewat jam makan siang tapi tidak ada satupun dari kedua orang tuanya yang menjemputnya. Ia berdiri di depan gerbang sudah lebih dari 30 menit dan kakinya mulai terasa pegal.

"Menunggu siapa?" Sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Rina ternyata.

"Tentu saja orang tuaku"

"Yang mana? Orang tuamu banyak"

"Orang tuaku hanya dua !"

"Dan semuanya laki-laki.. dasar aneh"

"Memangnya apa bedanya laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Kalau kedua orang tuamu laki-laki tentu tidak menyenangkan... laki-laki itu selalu sibuk dan tidak punya banyak waktu jadi kau harus punya sosok ibu yang menyemangati dan menemanimu.. dan dimana- mana ibu itu perempuan"

"Kau tidak mengerti Rina-chan.. punya ibu laki-laki itu sama... lagi pula ibuku juga sama seperti ibu yang lain"

"Ibumu yang mana?"

BRAK

"Akh" Rina merintih. Ternyata Michael mendorong tubuhnya hingga jatuh dan lututnya terkena aspal.

"Diamlah ! Jangan tanya siapa ibuku... semua yang menyayangiku kuanggap ibu !"

"Michael-kun apa yang kau lakukan astaga"

Jihoon datang membantu Rina untuk berdiri. Rina sudah menangis sekarang karena lututnya berdarah dan sangat perih.

"Minta maaf atau kulaporkan appa" Jihoon memandang galak Michael. "Tidak mau.. dia menghina ibuku !" Michael berteriak hendak menangis. Jihoon memandang keduanya bingung.

"Ada apa ini?" Seseorang datang dari arah belakang.

"Hoshi.. hikss sakit... hiks"

Hoshi atau Soonyoung menghampiri Rina.

"Kenapa lututmu?" Soonyoung berjongkok memeriksa keadaan lutut Rina.

"Maaf- Michael tadi membuatnya jatuh" Jihoon membungkukkan badannya namun dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Jihoon? Kau di Jepang juga?"

" Ya seperti yang kau lihat"

Grep

"Aku merindukanmu" Soonyoung tiba-tiba memeluk Jihoon sangat erat

"Apa-apaan kau... urusi anakmu yang menangis !" Jihoon memukul punggung Soonyoung. Dan Soonyoung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maaf lain kali kita bicara lagi" Soonyoung tersenyum dan menggendong Rina.

Ia menoleh pada Michael yang berhambur memeluk Jihoon sambil menangis

"Anakmu lucu juga"

Ia pergi meninggalkan Jihoon yang dengan susah payah menenangkan Michael sambil memandang kepergian Soonyoung.

"Dasar mantan yang aneh"

###

To Be Continued

 **Makin gaje aja ya**

 **Btw kalau ada yang tanya ini ff sampe berapa chapter, aku kurang tahu.. Mungkin berpuluh-puluh atau mungkin beratus-ratus /g**

 **Happy reading aja deh**

 **Reviewnya ya?**

 **-josa-**


End file.
